<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not So Nice by FizzyCustard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702728">Not So Nice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyCustard/pseuds/FizzyCustard'>FizzyCustard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucas Wolenczak x Fem!Lieutenant!Reader One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>seaQuest, seaQuest 2032 - Fandom, seaQuest DSV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Angst, Betrayal, Crushes, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Feelings, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyCustard/pseuds/FizzyCustard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Run on from the episode 'And Everything Nice' in season 2) Lucas has been quiet and distant for three days after his brief relationship and heartbreak with Sandra. You try and cheer him up, but instead you wind up being the one who opens up old wounds, and feelings are shared.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucas Wolenczak/Female Reader, Lucas Wolenczak/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucas Wolenczak x Fem!Lieutenant!Reader One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not So Nice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas had been quiet and distant for the last three days, only answering when was absolutely necessary. It was only natural that he would react in such a way, but it hurt you when he pushed you away. All you wanted to do was help, try and ease some of his pain and take the weight on your own shoulders. Betrayal always cut deep. You knew of betrayal quite well. Lucas was still only eighteen, barely a man. This was his first instance of betrayal, when he’d given his heart to a girl so quickly in sheer innocence. And now you wanted to take the burn and ease the pain. </p><p>After your shift on the third day after Lucas had ripped up his resignation letter, you went to the mess hall and made two mugs of hot coffee. Tony Piccolo, Lucas’ bunkmate, had been making himself scarce most evenings to play Poker with O’Neill, Brody and Ortiz, so this would be the perfect opportunity to try and show Lucas that you truly did care. </p><p>Lucas was lying on his bunk, staring at the metal pipes which ran above his bed. He had his arms behind his head, and still, all he could see was Sandra. It had all been too good to be true; a beautiful woman like her had wanted him. Of course she had ulterior motives. Not many men would ever be good enough for her. </p><p>A sudden tap to Lucas’ door pulled him out of his reverie. “Yeah?” he asked. </p><p>“Can you open the door, Lucas? I’ve got my hands full,” you called, your voice muffled. </p><p>Lucas sighed and jumped down from his bunk, letting you in to the room. There, on a tray, were two large steaming coffees, surrounded by an assortment of sweets and candies. “Thought you might want a bit of company,” you said, offering a smile. “And some sugar. It always helps cheer me up.” </p><p>“Ummm, yeah….” Lucas replied, his voice sounding unsure and sceptical. </p><p>You could see from the set of his face that he was going to be a little awkward, but you would do your best to help his sadness. “I’ll put these down on the table,” you said. “I brought extra milk and sugar…” </p><p>“Look, thanks and everything, but I’m kinda not in the mood,” Lucas said. His blue eyes met your gaze, and in that moment he saw the flash of upset. A tiny jolt of something hit him in the chest and he moved forward. “I’m…sorry. Please, I shouldn’t have said that. Thank you.” As he focused on you, Sandra seemed to slip away briefly. And those buried feelings stirred. You may not have been outwardly stunning in your appearance with full pouting lips, a model figure and high cheekbones, but your beauty shone through your smile and sparkled in your eyes. It slipped off your tongue when you spoke words of kindness, and it left a sweet scent on the air when you showed a gesture of friendship and compassion. Lucas swallowed hard. You were far more beautiful than Sandra could have ever hoped to be. </p><p>To your surprise, Lucas stepped to you and put his arms around you, pulling you into a tight embrace. </p><p>You held him and felt him sink into you, his despair finally being let loose. He wept on your shoulder and you couldn’t help but feel yourself begin to fill with tears also, your heart breaking for him. </p><p>“I just want one person to not walk away from me,” he sobbed. “I want someone to put me first and love me.” </p><p>“You are so special,” you told him as you both parted. Lucas sniffed, his eyes red and sore. </p><p>“I want to be special to one person, you know?” he asked. “To be wanted and needed, and not just needed for when a computer needs to be fixed.” </p><p>“I need you,” you said softly. “You make me smile, help me laugh. You’re one of my closest friends, and I honestly cherish you more than you know.” </p><p>“No one truly needs me though, do they? I’m just a kid to everyone,” Lucas countered. “If you and Miguel hooked up tomorrow then you’d be all him and you wouldn’t need me.” </p><p>You took a step back and widened your eyes in shock at Lucas’ words. “I’m assuming you mentioned Miguel purely as a way to make your point and not to actually insinuate that something is going on between us. Being in a relationship isn’t the only way you can need someone, Lucas. It doesn’t somehow magically make your life complete. Trust me, it doesn’t.” </p><p>Lucas remained quiet and brushed his hand through his hair, and began to put sugar into his coffee. </p><p>“You’re eighteen, and you’ll have plenty of time to meet lots of new people,” you said softly. “I know it doesn’t take away what happened between you and Sandra, but the right people will come into your life. Maybe you just haven’t found the right people yet.” </p><p>Lucas looked at you for a second and felt a very weak smile erupt. You were definitely one of the right people in his life. He felt that. He’d always felt it. On the day you first met, when crew were being brought on board after the re-building of the infamous sub, Lucas had been checking on Darwin and you and a few other crew members had been escorted into the Moon Pool on a short tour of the vessel. Immediately you had been overcome with excitement upon seeing the dolphin. Lucas couldn’t help but laugh at your enthusiasm that day and it was here, somehow, something was born. All of the crew on the small tour were dressed in their civilian clothing; mostly the norm, T-shirts, jeans. But you were wearing a bright, colourful T-shirt with a Looney Tunes character on the front and a cardigan that way way too big for you, covered in purple stars. Your shoes were bright red Converse. </p><p>“Can you remember the day we first met?” Lucas asked suddenly, sitting down on Tony’s bunk. </p><p>You smiled, reminiscing in your first day aboard seaQuest. “Yeah, I do. It was one of the most exciting days of my life.” </p><p>“I think you got a bit more than you bargained for, huh?” </p><p>“No, I got everything I was expecting and more. I’ve made some amazing friends, had wonderful experiences, and I wouldn’t give it up for anything. I can honestly say that I’m happy for the first time in years,” you replied, sipping your hot coffee. “Anyway, enough of me. I came to see how you’re doing.” </p><p>Lucas chuckled. </p><p>“That’s better,” you giggled. “Smiles suit you.” You watched Lucas hang his head and blush, a broad smile still beaming from his face. </p><p>“You’re the first person who has made me smile,” Lucas said softly. “Thank you.”</p><p>“I do have my uses. They’re few, but I do have some,” you laughed. </p><p>You sat down in the seat opposite where Lucas was perched, and you gripped the warm coffee in your hand. The smile began to dissipate from Lucas’ face and his eyes wondered towards a space behind you. What was he thinking? You wanted to take all the hurt and worry from him, throw it away, and then hold him tight. He deserved so much better than the hand he had been dealt. </p><p>“Has anyone ever broke your heart?” Lucas asked absently. </p><p>“I’ve had my heart broken many times, Lucas,” you replied. “It comes with the territory of being human, I’m afraid. Friends, family, lovers…” Well, lover. The word wasn’t plural in your case; you had only ever been in one relationship. It was a secret that you kept close to your scarred heart. At your age and point in your life, you should have had many lovers and now been preparing to settle down with one, to buy your own home, get married and have a handful of kids. But, no, you had decided to join the Navy, see the world, and forfeit that life because you felt you would never have it. </p><p>As Lucas looked up at you, he reminded you of the type of teenage boy you would have had a crush on when you were that age. Fair-haired, blue-eyed, cute. However, when you were eighteen, you were chubby, and no doubt he wouldn’t have looked at you twice. You had always been invisible to the good looking boys when you were growing up. Everyone only saw your dependent and loner nature, asking for help when they needed it, but remaining scarce any other time. </p><p>The sadness of your past began to rise in your chest and you batted away a tear, which Lucas noticed. </p><p>“Hey, are you okay?” he asked, moving toward you. His hand reached out to you, quivering a little as he felt unsure of what to do. </p><p>“I’m fine,” you said, faking a smile. “Your question just brought back some memories. Look at me. I come to see if you’re okay, and I’m the one who winds up crying. How stupid.” </p><p>Lucas was lost for words in those moments and just looked at you trying to push your tears away with another fake smile. Would you ever have any idea how beautiful you were? Losing Sandra had hurt, but from the betrayal itself, not losing her. And now that Sandra was no longer in his life, Lucas knew that he couldn’t stop feeling for you what he did. The time with Sandra had only been a temporary relief of the unrequited feelings that he had for you. Was she a rebound for you? Lucas had had many crushes in the last couple of years, many of them being on female crew, but with you, it was more than just a crush. He lay awake at night thinking of you, often dreamed of you and then became very embarrassed when he saw you the day after. </p><p>Sandra had seemed like a natural choice for Lucas to make. Clever, beautiful. The female equivalent of him. He’d gravitated towards that, being able to shut off his feelings for you in order to pursue a life with a girl he’d only known one night. But your differences to Lucas were what made you special. They were new, unique and a novelty to him. Sitting with a girlfriend, discussing quantum theories and computer algorithms would have been the norm and to be expected. But talking about rock concerts you attended in your youth, fantasy books you loved, and watching you laugh over the thought of Tony Piccolo getting locked outside his quarters, stark naked, was what Lucas wanted. It was what he was thriving on. You unlocked a whole new world to him, offering it. It was a world of vibrancy, humour and creativity. </p><p>“I wish I could hunt down all those people who have hurt you,” Lucas whispered. </p><p>You saw the anger in his eyes at the very thought of someone upsetting you, and you curled your hand around his. “I need you in my life more than you know,” you told him. “You keep me upright.” </p><p>“You’re good at doing that for everyone else,” Lucas said, a hint of frustration in his tone. </p><p>“It’s who I am, Lucas. I’ve always been a helper and a giver. But you’ve got to guard yourself and not give yourself over so willingly. I’ve seen you do it so much since I first met you. You pour your heart and soul into everything you do, and that can mean you lose yourself. In time, through experience, you learn who to trust and who not to. You begin to develop an anti-bullshit radar.” </p><p>“Like Tony?” Lucas laughed. Most of what that man spouted really was bullshit. </p><p>“He covers up his feelings of inadequacy,” you replied. “I tend to be able to sum people up pretty quickly.” </p><p>“How about…say, Brody?” </p><p>“Ahh, the ladies man,” you mused. “He’s confident, good-looking, but there’s a lot of hurt in him, probably around his upbringing and his mother. He likes the ladies, but deep down he’s looking for a mother figure.” </p><p>“How about Ortiz?” </p><p>“He’s pretty much an open book. Honest, practical. I’ve always liked Miguel’s straight talking nature.” </p><p>“And me?” </p><p>“Oh, come on. Have I got to go through and analyse every crew member? I’ve noticed it’s all the younger men you’re asking me about.” You nudged Lucas with your elbow. “Is there a point to this exercise? I’m guessing you want to see if I have a crush on any of these men?”</p><p>“Well, do you?” </p><p>You laughed loud. “You cheeky little shit! You had to put yourself in there, I noticed.” </p><p>“I’ll tell you if you tell me.” </p><p>“What, if you have a crush on any of the guys?” you teased, sticking your tongue out for emphasis. “Okay….I did have a bit of a crush on Miguel when I first came aboard. And Brody’s kinda cute, but that’s about it. Your turn!” </p><p>Lucas swallowed hard and then looked at you. “You.” </p><p>“What about me?” you asked, your expression turning very straight from your previous amusement. </p><p>“I’ve liked you since we first met.” </p><p>“What about Lonnie?” you asked, feeling yourself begin to shake. How had you become cornered like this? </p><p>“No, you,” Lucas replied simply. </p><p>You got up from your seat and sighed. “I’ve got to go. I need to press my uniform for in the morning…” </p><p>Lucas looked on, watching you grow flustered in your attempt to escape the conversation and the room. “Sandra has made me realise even more how deep my feelings for you are.” </p><p>“Lucas, stop it,” you said, turning on your heel. “I’m not even going to entertain such an idea of anything happening. I’m too old for you.” </p><p>Then you disappeared out of the door, slamming it behind you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>